All I Need
by Twilight-chan
Summary: Rated R because of yaoi, and, well, it's X. Everything's rated R. Kamui finally gets what he um, needs. GOD I suck at X fics... ::sobs::


AN: Aaaah! I can't do X fics for the life of me... I haven't read enough of the series to totally get inside the character's heads... icky icky.  
  
Disclaimer: Guilmon: Giwmon getting vewwy bowed of doing disclaimews. If Twiwight-chan owned X, would diss be fanfickshun?  
Takatomon: Guilmon, what have I told you about using mom's laptop?! Type *lightly*.  
  
All I Need  
  
He frightened me. This new, evil friend of mine. How longed to not have these powers, to not have anything to do with the goddamned apocalypse. I wish I was just a normal person with a normal life with normal friends and a normal destiny. I wish things were back to the way they were. When Kotori, Fuuma and I would play hide-and-seek in the Togakushi shrine, and Kotori would always volunteer to be 'it' first, then get scared when she couldn't find us. Then we would run out to comfort her and suggest another game. Back when nothing mattered but us and having fun. Now it's up to me to save the human race, and up to him to save the earth. One can't live with the other.   
And he never gave me what I needed. I loved him, and I'm almost certain he loved me back but he was so violent about it. He never satisfied the craving. The desire that ate at me, a nagging hole begging to be filled. He would brush his thumb along me jawbone as he held me up by the neck, squeezing the life out of me. He would hold me close and drink my tears as he bled from a blow that I had deliberately missed. He would nibble at my neck while he plunged a shard of glass into my shoulder. And he was so close all the time, pressing against me, pinning me against the wall or the floor. Our faces inches apart, and if my weak body had permitted me, I would have kissed him regardless of the pain he had caused me. And I wanted his lips badly. I wanted to kiss him, even if he sucked the air out of my lungs and left me lifeless. It was what I craved... but then there was my Wish. I wanted the old Fuuma back. I wanted the Fuuma that cared for me when I was wounded, the Fuuma that was kind and graceful and my best friend. I wanted the Fuuma that was the only person who would play with me when I was nine, because all the other children were frightened of me. They said it was my eyes, that my eyes were creepy. But Fuuma didn't care... And so I won't be able to die when he does kiss me. I'll have to live on, to carry out my Wish.  
I walked down the crowded street, listening to the murmur of the people and hearing the muttered 'gomen' when I bumped into someone. And something was pulling at my heart... something drawing me toward it... And I felt sick seeing the tall man wearing small dark sunglasses and a nonchalant grin making his way towards me. I tried to turn the other way, not wanting to face him right now, but his legs were longer and he soon caught up with me.  
"Kamui..." his low purr of a voice reached my ears, and I began walking faster away from him, praying he would just leave me alone, although I knew he wouldn't. His arms snaked around my waist and a shudder bounced up and down my spine as he did so.  
"What do you want?" I spat, not making eye contact. He chuckled in my ear, making his closeness known. He started walking, forcing me to shuffle forward with him. He didn't answer. As much as I wanted to tear out of his hold and take to the air, I knew it was impossible, not with his strength. We were moving away from the crowd, and were on the edge of the city. Towards the town we went.  
"Where the hell are we going, Fuuma?!" I said with venom. He chuckled in my ear again, letting his lips trace it.  
"Away from stupid humans," he murmured.  
"Why?!"  
"I want a fight. And I know you definitely wouldn't cooperate when we were around people." He knows me all too well... His feet then lifted off the ground and we flew for a few moments, landing on the top of a small skyscraper.  
"If it's a fight you want..." but he didn't hear me. He had already fired a huge blast, which I just barely dodged, getting a long, thin cut across my cheek. I retaliated, telling myself I was aiming for his heart when I knew I wasn't. I shot forward with arm outstretched, but just before it penetrated his shoulder he had me by the wrist. I struggled against his hold, not thinking and trying to pry his fingers off with my other hand, which he also grabbed. And I was vulnerable, being held my both wrists by a man much stronger than I. He lowered my arms onto his sides, and I subconsciously curled my fingers around his hands.  
"Kamui... it's such fun to say your own name."  
"You're Fuuma, do you hear me?! You're still Fuuma! He's in there somewhere, inside your stupid twisted mind and-" Tears crept down my cheeks as I screamed in his face. He was unfazed, tightening his grip on my wrists and making my head spin. Then he leaned in so close I could hear his heart beating over the sounds of traffic below. The thought of someone as horrible as this new Fuuma could even have a heart made me shiver.  
"Oh, but I *am* /Kamui/." I let out a strangled sob as he whispered this, his breath washing over my face and mingling with my own. And right then, regardless of the fact that he was my mortal enemy, regardless of his blood-stopping grip on my wrists, regardless of the pain I was experiencing, I wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world right now. I managed a small sound.  
"Fuuma..." I whispered, and he had to lean in even closer to hear me.  
"Fuuma... k..." He ran his thumbs across my flesh.  
"...kiss me... please..." I managed, and it took a few moments for him to realize, my voice just about drowned out by the commotion of the city. And for the first time in my life, he obeyed me. He didn't let go of my wrists, moving my arms and making me rub his sides as he closed the minuscule space between us and kissed me. And the pure reality of it struck me then, that we were kissing, and fated enemies, and it made a shudder bounce up and down my spine again. After the reality came the sensation, that I was flying, floating, far above the world, far away from this awful city, far away from my ill-fated life and soaring through the heavens above. His tongue rolled along with mine, sending shivers of pleasure through my sob-racked body. I didn't notice one of my hands being released, and a sharp pain in my stomach before darkness descended upon me.  
  
"Kamui! Kamui, are you awake? Sorata, I think he's coming around!" The worried voice of Yuzuriha reached my ears. My head rolled to the side, and I groaned, feeling like I'd swallowed glass.  
"What happened to you, buddy?" There was Sorata. I opened my eyes to the faces of Sorata, Yuzuriha, and Arashi hanging over me. I sat up, groaning as my stomach made its pain known.   
"We found you unconcious atop this building. Quite the bruises on your wrists, too. What happened?" asked Arashi. I rubbed my eyes, all of it coming back to me now. Fuuma, the fighting, the kiss...  
"I got in a bit of a tangle with Fuuma. I'll be fine-ugh!" I said, grunting as I tried to stand up and failed, falling back down. Sorata then helped me to my feet, and I saw the monstrous bruises on both my wrists. I'd forgotten how strong he was...  
  
As we made our way back to the diet building, the nagging hole inside me still cried for attention. Only it wasn't as loud as before. Now all I had to attend to was my Wish. My impossible, impossible Wish...  
_______________________________  
  
AN: Waahhh! This was awful... ::hangs head:: I suck...  



End file.
